In the End
by Terranima
Summary: [ONE SHOT] After Chapter 116. !MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! My ending for D.GrayMan. After the final battle, Allen gets his poker game with Tiki. NO PAIRINGS


**CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS!**

I do NOT own D.Gray-Man… but I want to.

I don't remember the Finders name, you know the guy inside the Arc with them.

* * *

Allen Walker, Rabi, Lenalee, and their finder friend exited through the door that released them from the Arc.

Moments before, Allen had said farewell in his own way to both Tiki Miki and Rhode, the two people that were previously trying to kill him.

Now alone, Tiki turned to the empty dining room.

"Rhode, did we do we right thing?" he questioned

"No," Rhode simply replied "And we'll pay with it with our lives if Allen doesn't pull through." Virgin tears fell from her eyes.

Tiki turned away from his elder sister's display of weakness.

"What happens to him now is up to him and his friends" said Tiki

Facing him full out Rhode looked him straight in the eye. Tiki was taken aback by the raw emotion of love they contained.

"You…you really do love him…"

"More that anyone will know, not even him" she replied, wiping her tear stricken face. "It's time for you to leave now Tiki. I'm deleting both Arcs." She turned to the door the exorcists had walk through.

A hand gripped her shoulder Tiki smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my elder sister, and I want to help."

She nodded in response, tears cascading down her face.

* * *

Allen was dead tired, Rabi was still recovering from the emotional shock Rhode had introduced, and Lenalee's legs hurt more than they ever had before. Yet, they could not stop and rest as they entered Edo.

"Rabi, get Lenalee and the finder to base camp. I don't want you on the battlefield until you get them there." Ordered Allen

Rabi nodded, then departed.

The Earl had really done a number on the Japanese city. Buildings were barely standing; the constant noise of destruction filled the air.

Ignoring his injuries, he jumped into the battle. One Akuma, two Akuma, three Akuma, four. Each kill gave him no satisfaction.

No, no, only the blood of the Earl would satisfy his taste right now.

"Right for the human. The ones I love" _Lenalee, Rabi, the order_. "The ones I left behind" _Kanda, Crowley, Baku _"The ones he lost" _Mana, his parents._ Spotting the Earl organizing the Akumas. "And the left for the tortured souls of the Akuma".

The battle was over. One would not be able to tell the victor. Too many had died, yet still all Akumas were now gone. The injured lay on what would be their death beds. Men were dying by the minute and nothing would stop them.

Allen Walker, the destroyer of time, was fast approaching that land of no return.

During his fight with the Earl, the destruction of the Arcs shook the Earth.

The deaths of the two Noahs Allen had considered friends had distracted him enough for the Earl to seriously inflict damage upon Allen. Yet the rage he felt towards the monster had blinded him and destroyed the Earl.

Rabi, Lenalee, General Cross and others stood his bed side, he was not conscious.

Rabi, no longer an apprentice Bookman -- for Panda had died in battle – was fighting the pain of his own injuries to keep Allen alive.

"Let him die Bookman. He has done his duty as a exorcist and asved the world of the Earls destruction. May me student go like a warrior." Stated Cross.

"Like **HELL** I will! He needs to _live_! I… we need him to live." Replied Rabi, fighting the tears. "If he dies, Tiki and Rhode's effort to let him live would be in vain. They, we, want him to **LIVE!"** Lenalee squeezed Rabi's shoulder, crying freely.

"The Noahs? Ha! They're the reason why my student is now dying. Both weakened him, almost killed him. Yet, this idiot though them to be friend. I'm surprise this weakling lived." Mocked Cross.

An infuriated Lenalee was about to yell her reply when Allen spoke up.

"Sh…shut UP!" Allen's rasped breaths filled the silence "Cross, I am no longer your student, but you equal. Yet…I know more than you. They del…deleted the Arcs … they ARE human…in their …own….right" Allen fought to sit up.

The others, to surprised by this monologue, did not help him.

"foolish boy, you will never be my equal. You are naïve, and will always be. The Noahs are not human, they are MONSTERS, monsters who wished the destruction of the Earth."

SLAP 

A chorus of gasps filled the air as Allen took the blow without flinching. His hair hid his eyes, but tears were apparent running down his cheeks. His friends rushed to his side, he pushed them back. He looked Cross in the eye.

Never had Cross seen his student, no his equal, look at him that way. Eyes full of understanding, but the smile, that was or good-bye. Cross took his leave.

"Good-bye Allen" he whispered to the wind.

Allen faced his friends now, his smile growing.

"Thanks for everything, you guys helped me discover so much."

"Stop talking like your going to die Allen." Replied a tear faced Lenalee.

"But…" Allen began, the smile replaced with a sad expression.

"She's right Allen. Your going to live. The healers are on the way. See them there." In truth were Rabi pointed, people were rushing over.

But Allen did not see them.

"Kanda…" he whispered, his eyes glazing over.

_"Come on Beansprout. Time for you to come with us."_

Lenalee saw Allen begin to fade.

Allen, **NO!** Stay here." Shacking him, he did not stop looking at something neither herself or Rabi could see.

Slowly Allen reached for his pocket. Rabi got there first pulling cards out, Joker stacked first.

"Cards?"

"I wanted… to play… Tiki… one… more… time…"

"You will Allen." Tiki replied 

_"I'll play to!" added Rhode_

_"If you'll teach me I'll play." Shyly said Crowley._

_"Poker? You want to play poker? Beansprout I swear you piss me off so much!"_

With a laugh left this world and moved on to the next….

* * *

The medical team arrived to late. Allen was gone. A smile plastered on his face. A smile that would have reached his eyes, if they were living.

Lenalee gripped his empty body, continuously asking "Why?" Rabi was turned towards the horizon, crying for the lose of not only his friends, but the ones who had also died.

Minutes passed and the remaining Innocence reacted do something. The began to fade. Lenalee stopped and was still. Rabi went to her.

'No! Allen had the heart. Lenalee, her heart, it's innocence.' He thought.

Lenalee gripped his coat, staring at something he could not see. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Rabi, their about to start. Can I go play?" she asked, looking at him, but not really.

'NO!" his mind screamed ' I don't want to be alone!'

"Ya, go play Lenalee. But watch out for Allen. He's a big cheat." He smiled.

"Tell…big brother…bye…" and she too faded from this world.

* * *

All the innocence and all the Akuma were gone that day. Never again to become reality. Rabi remained alone for years, but found comfort in a woman. A redhead like himself, her name was Kaitlin.

As the decades rolled by, he never forgot the lessons thought to him by his fellow exorcists, his friends. Those who were left behind never forgot as well, but the world moves on. As Bookman Rabi decided that the horrible past that everyone was forgetting deserved to be forgotten.

When Rabi joined the poker game, all his friends remained, as he remembered not a day older.

"Rabi!" shouted Lenalee

"Hi Lenalee" he replied. "Who's winning?"

"Who's Kaitlin?" asked Allen

"Hehe, moving on" he said, "So how do I get into this poker game?"

"You just sit down" replied Allen with that smile.

"Ok, the big blind is…"

* * *

Review Please. First time in D.Gray-Man category. And I know I can't spell. Flames accepted. 


End file.
